


Rod's first day of vacation

by Kimtiny



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: M/M, Romance, just silly things happening, stick until the end ;°, what is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Rod has vacation, and some things happens.
Relationships: Nicky/Rod (Avenue Q)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Rod's first day of vacation

“Boop.” 

“Yes?” Rod asked with his eyes closed.

After months of work, his employer forced him into one month of break, for legal reason. 

Rod was worried at first that his colleges and own team would be lost; because they usually were when he was leaving, even or a single day. But after all, he coached them so well that they could do theirs and his work without burning out, like Rod was usually doing. He even earned more money! Everything was doing great! 

Almost everything. He was still stuck with Nicky, not that he would have minded before. They would have played video games, go to party with their friends. Nicky would have insisted for Rod to live stream with him, and after 10 minutes of having him at his feet Rod would have accepted and finally have a great night. Rod would have make a move on Nicky, that the other wouldn’t have understand and that would make him fall more for… 

ARR! That was exactly the reason why not everything was doing great. 

Rod divorced Ricky some months, after a loud fight they got; that was totally Rod fault. But he did everything for it to work! He did everything to force it to work; Ricky was really an awesome guy, always listening to Rod when he wasn’t doing great; always comforting him; always making him feel a bit better about who and how he is… 

He was a great friend, that’s it. 

And Rod wasn’t comfortable with it, Ricky showed so much love, and Rod couldn’t give it back. When Ricky found out that Rod have been cheating on him, with just guys in at work; his nice and sweet behavior was gone for the anger of a broken man. Rod broke him. Rod broke him like he was a toy, that’s exactly what he did and why they divorced. 

The last time he saw Ricky, the guy shook his hand and apologized.

_ “Why are you sorry?” Rod chuckled embarrassed.  _

_ “I’m sorry I thought it would work. Should have listened to my friend…” _

Maybe he feels better! It’s like, almost 4 months they divorced! He had time to move on!

Now he was with Nicky, the man he would have hoped to cheat on Ricky with! But of course it didn’t happen! Only a kid could believe in happy ever after where all the fantasies come true, Rod was far from being a prince.

“I have to call 911 back, saying that you aren’t dead.” Nicky joked. “You know it’s 11am.”

Rod stayed quiet before rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I think I really needed to stay in bed like you usually do.” He sat down laughing lowly. 

“We can! We have one month to stay in bed!” Nicky said sitting down the bed as Rod smiled. “This is good to see you that rested, after the divorce with Ricky I thought you would never.” 

“Yeah… By the way, you still have news of him?” Rod asked. 

From the first time they met, Nicky and Ricky exchanged numbers and followed each other on instagram. They became good friends because they both liked R&B and Rap, something none of them could discuss with Rod. 

“He’s doing alright, the last new is that he’s in Florida.” 

“Good for him…” 

“Listen, Rod.” Nicky said with a serious tone. “I know you’re still guilty for what you did, but that’s the past and it’s better like this. Come on, my followers has been  **begging** to see you play Beat Laser. Some of them even beat your score.” He winked. “Will you let them?” 

“Hell no!” Rod laughed determined.

\-----

“New score!! It’s only 1pm and we got a new score!!” Nicky yelled after Rod gave the final beat of the game. 

He continued to yell and jump around the apartment while Rod was wheezing and panting with exhaustion. He asked him to stop or they would have trouble with the neighbors, which the green puppet didn’t listened at all. Rod just checked the live stream, seeing that the chat was congrating him. 

“Thank you all, but I cannot take it anym-” 

He didn’t finish his sentence as Princeton bursted in the apartment to congrat Rod of the new score. Both Princeton and Nicky started to held him in the avenue. Rod yelled and kicked for them to let go, and they almost did if it wasn’t for Gary to hold him too. Everyone in the avenue started clapping, without really knowing why. Rod wheezed, too tired to protest anymore. They finally arrived in the Clock cafe, being greed by Brian. 

“A drink for the champion?” He asked. “Free.” 

“Can you really give free drinks?” Cary asked as he, and the other guys, ut Rod down. 

“Hey, I’m the barista now! I can do what I want! As long as it’s not too much… And Rod is our champion today, one drink won’t hurt.” He proudly answered. “So, what do you want champ?” 

Rod sighed, for a second he forgot that he didn’t have shoes and was wearing a ripped shirt too big or him. He asked for a morito, and the other three men followed him on that. They started to talk about what Rod wanted to do for his vacation, maybe he could visit his parents in Washington, or have a giant picnic in Central Park. Or a small one with Nicky, they would find a nice spot in the shadow away from everyone. Rod would read and Nicky sleep, until the ground is too hard for him and he would have to climb on Rod’s lap to put his head; they would both look at each other’s eyes like nothing was around them and finally feel what they think was impossible…

Rod got pulled out his daydream as he heard a familiar voice coming to the group. It was Lucy the sl- Oh no, she wasn’t anymore, they had to call her Sister Lucy now, didn’t they? 

Everyone saluted her. 

“What are you doing here? You still do shows?” Princeton asked. 

“I do, but not the same shows, and not here.” She sighed softly. “I just had to take some stuff I’ve left.”

She showed a box, inside was her stage accessories. And some other accessories, that didn’t have anything to do with her performance on stage… Rod wondered for a moment where was her fluffy pink scarf before remembering she threw it around his shoulders the first night Princeton came to her show. 

“By the way, I still have your scarf at my home if you want I can get it to you.” He asked politely. 

Lucy giggled. “Oh, keep it for now… Maybe one night I could get it back.” she winked then noticed Rod’s ripped T shirt with ‘Capitalism kills the youth’ in a red blood like texture on it. “I didn’t know you were in… That kind of stuff.” she pointed the shirt. 

Rod looked down and chuckled softly, soon followed by Lucy. “That isn’t mine, I probably stole it from my big brother, he is in this kind of stuff.

“I see now, it was strange for a banker to wear that. Plus you, always dressing so well.” 

“I’m on vacation, I try to keep my suit for special events.” He smiled a bit nervous. 

“Well, maybe the night I visit you for my scarf you should wear it.” She purred and left. 

The group stayed in silence for a moment, then all glared at Rod. 

“She’s still dirty.” Gary purredBefore Nicky was able to spoke. “Maybe I could give her the scarf back with your suit.” 

“If you can get in it…” Nicky said unamused by what just happened.

“Man, I hate you.” Princeton said making Rod smirk.

“Sorry if I’m sexier than you.” He mocked. “All men and women wants this bod, in all the possible sense.” Rod grinned. 

“Yikes, I’d never fuck you with a stick.” 

“You’re supposed to fuck me with a dick.” Rod laughed, making Princeton embarrassed. 

Nicky, Gary and Brian all laughed with Rod and started teasing him. Rod felt a bit strange with this sudden confidence into his talking and into his sexuality, even capable of doing funny jokes without having to excuse himself. It was probably the alcohol…

\----

Rod gently pulled Nicky toward him, asking him i they could go home. Nicky agreed and held Rod on his back, since the tallest still didn’t have shoes. 

They went through the avenue like this, not bothered by anyone even if some glare are on them, but Rod didn’t care. He gently held around Nicky’s neck, smelling his odor and feeling extremely relaxed. Nicky was ready to step in the stairs when a voice called him. It was Trekkie Monster, calling for them from his window. 

“Hello, Trekkie!” Nicky waved. “What’s up?” 

“Me just worry about all the scream me heard earlier.” Trekkie Monster said. 

“Don’t worry about it, bud!” Nicky replied. “We were celebrating! Didn’t you see my live stream?” 

“Me was busy! Me gonna check later, when me no busy anymore!” Trekkie sweared and waved from upstairs.

“Busy with study?!” Rod asked chuckling. 

“Me cannot tell!” Trekkie slapped his window

Rod gently tapped Nicky’s chest, showing they could go home. Nicky chuckled and went to the stairs, only there Rod went on the ground to walk by himself.

The two friends laughed about what on Earth could Trekkie be doing, maybe preparing an other ‘party’. Rod jumped on their sofa, stretching up. 

“Say…” Nicky started. “I found you very, confident at the bar. About how you talked to Princeton and all… I’m very happy it ended that way.” 

Rod blushed, he smiled softly. “It would never have if I didn’t know you would accept and support me… It really means a lot to me.”

Nicky sat down with him. “I know, that’s why I always insisted into you talking to me, and I’m glad Christmas Eve and you have seance together. And talking aout it… I talked to Brian…” 

Rod palled, what did Brian say to Nicky?! Did Brian know?! Did Christmas Eve tell him?! And he told Nicky?! But that’s impossible, a therapist cannot say what their patient tell them! That’s illegal, right?! 

“He accepted to give me a job, mild time, just cleaning. Like this I could pay your therapist.” 

“Wait, what?” Rod frowned. “You what?” 

“I’ve been searching for quite a time, I wanted to help you and not just lay around, doing nothing.” Nicky looked away ashamed.

**  
  
**

“Nicky!” Rod roughly grabbed Nicky’s cheeks in his hands. “You are not useless! You are the reason I can be confident today, you always do your best to cheer me up. Of course you’re unorganized; lazy; disturbing when I work; you can’t cook others than pastas and still you failed the last time you cooked pastas and I had to pay pizza…” 

“Go on, this is a very comfortable situation.” Nicky said sarcastic.

“I forgot what I wanted to say…” Rod said letting go of Nicky to think. “Well, just to say, you’re really dear to me because no one else could make me feel how I feel right now.” Rod said with a nervous smile, he did want to give Nicky a clue while not wanting to take rejection from him. 

Nicky just smiled and thanked him, then a comfortable silence installed.

The tallest puppet stood up and grabbed his phone to put music on. They both agreed on some R&B, to chill. Rod called the chinese for lunch… Lunch at 3pm. He didn’t like to not be on his usual hours of eating, but he didn’t care today. It was only him and Nicky, his heart fluttered as he thought about it, only him and Nicky. 

His roommate was sitting on the sofa, broasing social medias. Rod only wanted to sit next to him and cuddle all afternoon, he needed to be held and to hold. He just felt so lonely sometimes, the only thought of his friend hugging him could make Rod melt. He couldn’t bare to be so romantic sometimes, even if he remembered a very romantic Nicky. 

When they were in high school, for no reason, Nicky was the most popular with girls. Somethings other guys couldn’t explain, but Rod knew why. Nicky was nice, that’s it. 

He never made fun of girls’ interest, even knew more than the girls themselves. He always made them pass before him; always give them presents for their birthday, even to girls he rarely spoke to. He was just himself. Nicky always was sweet and nice to everyone, some even said he was gay. That’s what first made Rod let him approach in middle school, because he thought he wasn’t the only one like that. 

Turn out that Nicky was just a nice guy, that respected people… A straight nice guy. 

The food soon arrived and Rod jumped on the sofa to eat with Nicky. 

“Say, you remember that girl you used to date?” Rod asked. 

“Depends when, I was really popular with girls. Too bad I never found the right one.” Nicky said while chuckling. He never knew heartbreak since he always ended up friends with his dates.

“The one you stayed 2 years with… Jessica, Jessi-” Rod tried to remember the name. 

“Aaah! Amanda! Yeah, what about her?” Nicky laughed. 

“Did you know she was married to a woman now.” Rod bit his bottom lip, expecting a negative reaction from Nicky.

The green puppet turned to him. “Aw, really. She didn’t invite me to her marriage, I have to text her.” He said and took his phone. 

Rod frowned, so Nicky was just upset he wasn’t invited to her marriage and not that his most durable relationship was with a closeted lesbian?! “Wait, you knew she was… gay?” 

“She told me before we broke up.” Nicky said. “And she isn’t gay, she’s bi.” He rectified. 

“What, you never told me it was the reason!” Rod said, not knowing why it was affecting him so much. “You know what that would have meant to youngest me?!” 

“First, she wanted it to be a secret between us two, and her girlfriend. And secondly, that wouldn’t have meant anything to youngest you, because you would still have been the most closeted bastard ever.” Nicky said and ate. 

“Oh! So you kept the secret for her, but it’s not a problem to tell the whole Avenue my sexuality!” Rod put his food on the table, so if things would go heavier they wouldn’t have to clean the sofa. “And she had a girlfriend when you broke up? Didn’t that make you crazy that she left you for a girl?!” 

“First,  **you** told the whole Avenue, I only told our friends because I literally had to force you to come out. And secondly, why the hell would I be mad at her?! It’s not worse than if she left me for another guy!” Nicky said confused. 

Rod was about the reply when they both heard the live stream chat notification. Rod yelped that they were still online, Nicky ran to the computer and closed the chat. They both were calm because of it, Nicky left some seconds before turning to Rod. He saw his friend filling his mouth with food, so he couldn’t talk. 

The small guy sat down again and stared at Rod, still eating. 

“Rod… Did you want to see my reaction on this?” He asked gently, as Rod nodded still eating. “Rod, you know how I am. We are not in one of your musical drama…” They looked at each other in silence, before Rod stared away. “I don’t care what she does, as long as she doesn’t hurt herself or someone else. And beside, why would you care, you never liked her even if she liked you.” 

Rod swallowed. “I’m so sorry.”

Nicky gently pulled Rod in his arms, reassuring him. Rod was soon laying on Nicky’s chest as his friend was gently petting his head; Rod felt himself relaxing. Nicky’s comfort was the best. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t upset at Rod. Maybe Rod wasn’t only good at being a bastard that always destroy his relationship with people. Nicky gently put his hand on Rod’s chest, and Rod put his own hands on them. Like it was natural for them to be in a position like that, Rod didn't feel nervous, not embarrassed. It wasn’t weird,it wasn’t special, it was okay. 

And that’s exactly how Rod felt, he felt okay. He felt like it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Nicky looked down at him and smiled, Rod smiled back not helping the love he could have in his eyes. Nicky was pretty, he had amazing curly hair that looked like clouds, because they were light and never tangled together. Rod looked at his hands and blushed, Nicky had grabbed his. 

Even if Rod was way taller than Nicky, he felt like fitting perfectly on Nicky’s chest, his hips in between Nicky’s legs.

They looked at each other in the eyes, as Rod realized how close Nicky was now, making his usually blue cheeks turn purple. He smiled softly, and let the mood get the better of them both. Their nose meeting, and rubbing on each other, soon followed by their lips. 

Rod always imagined this moment being magical, like an implosion in himself. He imagined this moment when he would hear the angels singing and the fireflies dancing around them. ut here he was, on his sofa, kissing his best friend like nothing. It was natural, it was a reflex. And it was okay, at this only moment Rod felt like his life was finally in the right way. Their lips met, again and again. Without hunger, without urge, just soft and sweet kid-like kiss. Rod could almost forget it was Nicky he was kissing, his lips didn’t taste anything special, it was just lips. It was great tho! 

Rod felt like it was the best kiss he ever had… Or maybe Ricky was kissing better? 

He opened his eyes, and they both pulled away. 

Rod pushed Nicky’s face away. “OH MY GOSH!” He yelled and fell down the sofa in rush. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Nicky said jumping as well. “Did I filmed that?!” He yelled and jumped on the camera only to see it wasn’t recording. 

“Are you serious?!” Rod asked, not amused at all as he tried to get always form the pillow that fell from the sofa with him. 

“Sorry! It’s a reflex!” Nicky yelled holding the camera close. 

“It’s a dumb reflex!!” 

“I know!!”

“You kissed me!!” 

“I know that too!” Nicky turned to Rod, being as confused and panicked at his friend. 

“Why?!”

“No homo?!” Nicky tried. 

“NICKY IT’S TOO LATE!” Rod punched the sofa to get on his feet. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHY I DID THAT!” 

“NICKY, I’M GAY!!” Rod yelled. “You know what that means?!” 

“That I kissed a gay?! That is my best friend?! And now I’m confused?!” Nicky said looking in every corner of his apartment. 

“Yes! Me too!”

“Am I good at kissing?!” Nicky asked. 

“YOU THINK IT’S THE MOMENT?!” Rod yelled, feeling his voice crack. 

“I don’t know!!” Nicky laid down. 

“YES I LIKED IT!” 

“GREAT ‘CAUSE ME TOO!”

“I’M NOT KISSING YOU AGAIN! EVEN IF I WANT TOO!”

“OKAY!!” Nicky sobbed a laugh, realizing the situation he got himself in

**  
  
  
**

Princeton looked at the ceiling of Gary’s office. “They’ve been yelling for 10 minutes, should we be concerned?” 

“10 bucks they fuck tonight.” Gary said with a yawn. 

“30 they’re too shy.” Princeton smirked

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I'm gonna continue


End file.
